The Shadow
by CherRyeowook
Summary: "Setelah apa yang terjadi, kalian semua baru meminta maaf! Setelah kalian menyuruhku untuk menyakitinya, baru sekarang kalian meminta maaf! - YunJae


**Title : The Shadow**

**Author : CherRyeowook**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Drama, Romance**

**Rate : T+**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong (No GS), and others.**

**Disclaimer : This story is mine, okay?**

**Warning : Kesalahan EYD yang (mungkin saja) bertaburan dalam cerita. **

**Status : My first story in fandom YunJae^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semuanya terasa hangat ketika dia merasakan kekasihnya ada di dalam pelukannya. Tapi, itu semua hanya dulu. Tidak dengan sekarang. Sekarang Jaejoong hanya dapat melihatnya dari jauh. Tidak bisa lagi diraih. Tidak bisa lagi dia peluk. Semuanya sudah hilang bersama dengan hatinya yang perlahan mulai membeku. Tidak akan ada lagi yang menemaninya tidur. Tidak akan ada lagi yang memeluknya.

Semuanya sekarang terasa berbeda. Jaejoong yang selalu merasakan hangat kini sudah tidak dapat lagi. Karena sang kekasihnya lebih memilih berpacaran dengan sang kakak yang begitu dia sayangi.

Sungguh kejam.

Semua sudah tidak dia harapkan lagi, kecuali kekasihnya yang kembali padanya.

**.**

**.**

Tatapan cinta itu sudah bukan milik Jaejoong lagi. Selama ini Yunie-nya hanya berpura-pura mencintainya. Semuanya hanya untuk sebuah permainan dan untuk mendekati sang kakak. Tentu saja, Jaejoong menangis karena dia hanya bayangan yang tidak diharapkan.

Bukan hanya sang kekasih yang mengkhianatinya tapi, orang tua yang hanya sayang pada sang kakak. Kehidupan ini sudah terasa hampa bagi Jaejoong. Keputusasaan yang di alami membuah sebuah hasil yang buruk. Yah, sangat buruk.

Jaejoong mengalami kecelakaan dan mengakibatkan dirinya koma. Kehidupannya di antara hidup dan mati. Atau Jaejoong lebih memilih mati? Tidak ada yang mengharapkannya di dunia ini. Sudah tidak ada. Kekasihnya. Cintanya. Keluarganya. Semuanya. Sudah tidak memperdulikan Jaejoong lagi. Itulah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

Semuanya terasa gelap.

Dan—

Menjadi bayangan bukanlah pilihannya.

**.**

**.**

Yunho hanya dapat menghela nafas frustasi ketika melihat keadaan kekasih hatinya. Pujaan hatinya. Kekasih? Apa masih bisa dianggap begitu? Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya hati Jaejoong ketika dia lebih memilih kakaknya. Kakak Jaejoong yang bukan pilihannya tapi, pilihan kedua orangtuanya, _**Umma**_ dan _**Appa**_ Jung. Kakak Jaejoong yang bukan kekasih hatinya.

Yunho hanya bisa bersandar di dinding rumah sakit dan memejamkan matanya. Pikiran melayang ketika dia dengan mata kepalanya sendiri melihat tubuh rapuh Jaejoong terlempar hingga dua meter akibat sebuah truk. Setelah tabrakan itu, tubuh Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bergerak. Hanya diam. Diam membisu. Yunho pun berlari menuju tubuh rapuh yang telah berlumuran darah.

Yunho tidak dapat mengatakan apapun, selain hanya memeluk tubuh itu. Tubuh kekasih hatinya. Kekasih hatinya yang sedang koma sekarang. Semuanya bagaikan kereta yang melaju kencang di dalam kepala Yunho.

Yunho ingat ketika Jaejoong menceritakan kepadanya bahwa dia hanya sebuah bayangan. Bayangan yang akan ditinggalkan dan diinjak. Bayangan yang membutuhkan cinta dan kasih sayang.

Bayangan yang menyakitkan.

**.**

**.**

"Yunho…"

Yunho hanya diam. Dia tetap memejamkan matanya, tidak peduli pada siapa yang memanggil. Walaupun dia tahu suara siapa itu. Dia tidak peduli.

"Yunho…"

Dengan kesal, Yunho membuka matanya dan menatap malas pada keluarga Jung dan keluarga Kim. Yunho tidak berkata apapun.

"_**Mianhae**_, _**Oppa**_… _**Mianhae**_," ucap Ahra—kakak Jaejoong—dengan isakkan tangis yang tambah membuat Yunho kesal.

"Yunie, maafkan _**Umma**_… Maafkan _**Umma**_, _**Appa**_, _**Umma**_ Jae, _**Appa**_ Jae, dan Ahra, _**ye**_?" ucap Kibum dengan senyuman sedih.

"Setelah apa yang terjadi, kalian semua baru meminta maaf?! Setelah apa yang terjadi pada _**Boo**_ Jae kalian baru meminta maaf?! Setelah kalian menyuruhku untuk menyakitinya, baru sekarang kalian meminta maaf?! Minta maaf saja sana sama patung atau apapun itu!" teriak Yunho, tidak peduli bahwa ini masih di rumah sakit.

Ahra semakin terisak. Bukan hanya perkataan Yunho namun, juga ketika dia mengintip di jendela bagaimana keadaan adiknya yang koma. _**Umma**_ Jae hanya dapat menahan tangisannya.

"Kalian tahu jika akhirnya menjadi seperti ini, lebih baik aku menikah dengan _**Boo**_ Jae walaupun tanpa restu kalian semua!"

Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat, kan?

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada kata yang mampu membuat Yunho memaafkan semuanya. Dia menyesal ketika dia membiarkan dirinya menjadi boneka untuk kedua orangtuanya. Dia sangat menyesal meninggalkan Jaejoong. _**Namja**_ cantik yang begitu dia cintai. _**Namja**_ cantik yang mengklaim dirinya sendiri sebagai bayangan dari sang kakak.

Yunho hanya dapat berharap Jaejoong dapat sadar dari komanya dan _**namja**_ cantik itu memberikannya kesempatan kedua.

Semoga harapan itu dapat terkabul.

**.**

**.**

_**Hope is a dream that doesn't sleep, right?**_

**.**

**.**

**END**

Kenapa akhirnya gantung, ya?

Aish, saya juga tidak mengerti. _**Mianhae**_, kalau jelek… Soalnya, ini pertama kali membuat fanfic YunJae. _**Ye**_, _**gomawo**_…

8 Mei 2013

CherRyeowook


End file.
